SHIELD Poetry Anthology
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: As April is Superhero month and poetry month, I present you AoS poetry from the perspective of various agents.


_Fitz_

I was a broken boy

From a broken family

Abused and laughed at

I hated being laughed at

Until I found my home

Then laughter came easier

And smiles, and friendship

My home was her

And my joy, my laughter

All of it was Jemma

She taught me how to stop hurting

She changed me for the better

I was broken

She taught me how to fix what's broken

 _Simmons_

Stars

I used to stare at them

Now, I've been there

Now, I work with them

When I stared at stars

They seemed so far away

I never thought I'd find

A person made of stars

But Fitz is stars incarnate

The cosmos in his palm

I fell in love with stars again

And kissed them, held them tight

I married the galaxy

My love lingers on

 _Coulson_

I worked with the avengers

No one gets to forget that

I met Captain America

So I get to be awesome forever

And I work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

And am in love with May

And am a father figure for everyone

And have a cool robo hand

And was once Ghost Rider

And I have a flying car

But also, collectors cards

I met the Avengers!!!

Tony, Hulk, Natasha, Cap.

So that was my career highlight

 _May_

I don't write poetry, so

I don't really want to do this

This little lined paper poem

I could be training or flying

Thank Odin I'm no longer filing

Doing paperwork, stiff, shut down

I was the cavalry and it hurt

It didn't hurt me, but so many others

And hurting others broke my heart

I couldn't fully run away

I didn't want to abandon my shield

So I hid in red tape

Until someone found me

Until Coulson found me

 _Ward_

No one can be loyal to two masters

No one here understands loyalty!

That's all I am, loyal, that's all

I have my faults, is Garret one of them?

Of course not! The man I trust

The man I go to for everything

I am loyal to the man who cared

When no one else ever did

So I could not serve another

Could not serve the institution

This S.H.I.E.L.D. they glorify

I am loyal to another little g

They will not understand my loyalty

 _Trip_

Oh shoot I'm a part of this now

Simmons is _fine_ so is Skye

Fitz is mad, he likes both

Everyone loves me

Except for everyone who doesn't

The Hydra thing was rough

Lost good friends to corruption

Corruption is a killer

And I watched it take and take

Everyone loves me,

Except for me

Did I watch for too long?

Did I deserve my death?

 _Daisy_

I was Skye after Mary Lou Poots

After everything before

When I had no one and nothing

Now, Daisy, Now, Quake

Fugitive, or friend, or family

Running from anything

Faced with everything

I did not agree to this

But time travel is tricky

So I'm in it for good

I tried to escape

To just be Daisy or Quake

You can't escape

Love or Hate

 _Lance_

I am what I am needed to be

Is any of this real?

Outside of Bobbi and I?

An I good or am I terrible?

I am a spy, switching sides

Weaving a story of deception

It's what I have to do

What I want to do

Because sometimes Lance isn't real

Sometimes it feels like a game

I keep playing this nothingness

This game can get old

If I ever find Lance

I'll stop playing for good

 _Bobbi_

Lance is full of it so disregard his

-I don't even know what to call them-

Scribbles, I guess. His head is full of scribbles

He thinks he's some sort of tragic hero

That Shakespeare would just adore him

His head is full of this nonsense

Who plays hero 'round this house? Me

Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. gave us the shaft,

He's been playing hero, idealizing himself,

And I've been doing anything

Doing everything for us

So that he can be Shakespearean

Dull in the head, and hapless

Wanting to be something again

 _Mack_

Good boy Mack was a long time ago

And yet, just last minute

I was putting people before axes

My ax to grind, my only other

I have Elena, my brother

What I don't have is Hope

And I'd killed for her

Have killed for her

I didn't want to be that guy

That tragic hero stereotype

Have people fear me

They don't know that I'm afraid.

Scared of who I became as well

And also of Robots

 _Elena_

I never meant to go this far

A fire burned my past, my bridges

A blade cut swiftly my future

Mack held me but I could not hold him

I never meant to be one of them

They my enemy, I theirs

Fighting on the side of revoluton!

I thought I was doing the right thing

It turned enemies into friends

And friends to enemies

It turned a curse into a blessing

For a little while, at least

Now a curse crashes down on me

Strips me of my strength and cause

I never meant to go this far.


End file.
